Tied Up
by This One is Dead
Summary: What was going through L's head when Light was in confinement? [LightL crack]


A/N: This is my first Death Note fic...well, my first anime fic, so I hope it doesn't come out bad. I had writer's block and this came to my perverted mind o.o Well, it's about time I get inspiration to make an anime fic! Ahem...yeah...enjoy!

P.S: I hope no one else had this idea. If so, I'm sorry D: I didn't steal it!

--

He confessed...in a weird sort of way. _Might_ be Kira? What is he saying? Evidence of Light being Kira wasn't much. Well, he is our only suspect.

Now, he's saying that because I'm L, a really good detective, the mere fact that I see him as the only suspect makes him think that he actually may be Kira. Well, I'm honored...I guess. Poor Yagami-san is currently trying hard to avoid the fact that his son could be Kira and will be confined.

I don't know what he has in mind, but now he's telling me regardless what he says or what happens to him, keep him confined until it's concluded whether or not he is Kira. I don't know why, but something tells me that him saying that makes me feel pleased.

Aizawa had handcuffed, blindfolded, and put earmuffs on Light. Seeing him like that, I didn't think he look half bad with handcuffs on. Neither does he look bad blindfolded. However, I felt uncomfortable with the idea of having him blindfolded for I-don't-know-how-long and suffer as much as Amane. Maybe I'll get his ankles tied up.

-

It had been a week now since Amane and Light have been confined. Yagami has, too, been confined. He couldn't take seeing his son behind bars like this. I saw it coming since the second Light said that he _might_ be Kira. Yagami tried his very best to point out that Light was innocent, so it was no shocker.

They've been there for a week, and no crime-murdering has been reported. That gives a reason for Light to stay here longer! Yay...Erm, ahem.

Anyways, everytime I would press that button to tell Yagami something, his reaction would always be a panic-striking, curious question, hoping for news. Everytime though, the results remain the same. Even when he looks horrible, paler, etc. he refuses to leave if Light won't be released.

Annoying taps on the window from raindrops' volume was lowered when we entered the studio to see how they are.

Light looks weaker than usual, and seems to wear out. Well, so do Amane and Yagami, but I'll ask him if he's okay. Well, ask him first anyways. I guess.

His response was something about his pride and discarding it. I wasn't paying attention much. I was too busy admiring how tied up he...uh, you didn't just read that.

A few seconds later, he blinked three times and started looking a bit clueless for some reason. I didn't bother asking him what happened. Why didn't I? Because darnit, his clueless expression was so adorable! He looked like a girl for a second...Uhh, yeah, I'll shut up now.

Now he's telling me that even though he agreed to this, he claims that now he has realized how 'useless' this confinement is. Yeah, okay, after a whole week of being tied up, bored out of wits, now is when he says that this is useless. Aw come on, when he's in that cell, he remains in that cell until I say so (man, that's going to be a long time from now). Poor thing wants out. No! I must prevent that from happening!

-

Another week has come and passed. Aizawa looked up from a newspaper and inhaled. Before he was able to say anything, a click of the door opening interrupted. Matsuda entered.

Yeah, you know, criminals in the past two weeks have died from heart attacks. Talk about a break from killing, and you kill a bunchload that you wouldn't get the chance to kill.

Matsuda excitedly grabbed the microphone that is installed in Yagami's cell and told him the news.

"We can't say 'completely white'" Yagami said at the end. Indeed, we won't. If Light was completely innocent, no more tied up Light fun or me!

"Then, how about 'gray'?" Yeah, both of us will be pleased with that, right?

"Then, we'll have to tell Light-" I stopped Matsuda before he even got close to the microphone.

-

Well, those fifty days were like heaven to me. Did I mentioned I scared the living daylights out of Light using his freaing father? Supposedly, I did it to see his reaction and stuff. Yeah, _supposedly._

But hey, who ever said it ended there?

I'm hand-cuffed to him! He's mine now! Bwahahah!

--

A/N: Man, talk about boredness, random, and writer's block o.o Man, I'm so gonna be flamed for this...


End file.
